Red
by Burgie
Summary: Karkat's first time pailing with his matesprite is more than he'd ever expected it to be. Karezi, Homesmut.


**My first Homesmut (Homestuck smut just in case you didn't know). Hopefully it isn't too risky for this site but honestly I've seen dirtier stuff.**

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your matesprite is coming over today. It's strange, you've been in this quadrant for so long but you've never actually pailed. She wants to and you know she'll like it, considering her love for all things red, but it doesn't stop you from being nervous. You've hidden your troll romance paraphernalia away, got it back out, hidden it away again, and now it's back out and you're looking at it. You've seen pailing before, even been taught about it, but the prospect still unsettles you slightly. What if one of you decides to back out? What if the Imperial Drone comes and demands to collect genetic fluid? You know that it's why you've decided to pail now, so you'll be ready for when the Imperial Drone does come, but you still worry.

A screeching downstairs alerts you to Crabdad. She's here. Well, it's time to do it now. No use putting it off any longer. You've told Crabdad to leave the hive when you're with her so he doesn't make things awkward by hearing everything or trying to give you his advice.

"Karkat?" Now she's standing there in your room and you've still got all your troll romance things out. It's too late to hide them now, but she knows that your passion for this is almost as strong as her passion for justice and roleplaying. You hope that your first time won't be roleplaying, but surely she knows when to be serious.

"Hey, Terezi," you greet her, getting to your feet and walking over to her. She raises an eyebrow at the mess that she can smell but then she hugs you, probably to get closer to the scent of your blood but also in greeting. You hug her back, glad to have a physical body to ease your nerves.

"Were you getting ideas from your troll romance?" she teases once the overly-long hug has ended. It's been so long since the two of you were physically together.

"Kinda," you admit, nervously rubbing the back of your neck. She cackles but smiles.

"At least we won't both be in the dark," she figures, and you nod and lead her over to a space clear of any books or movies or posters. You clear a larger space as well, just in case you have to move a lot.

"So how've you been?" you ask awkwardly.

"We talked yesterday," she points out, and then leans over to kiss you. "Enough talking. We both know what we're here for." She sounds so business-like, which is how she gets when she's nervous. It's reassuring and your nerves disappear. She's here, she's as nervous as you are, and you've got the whole hive to yourselves.

The kissing soon ramps up to sloppily making-out, as the two of you have enjoyed many times in the past. In fact, it was doing this last time you two met that made you decide that you wanted to take your relationship to the next level-pailing.

It's a good thing you did clear that extra space on the floor. Soon you're making out there, Terezi on top of you, and you can feel the bulge in her pants that you know is there in yours as well. This is the part in troll romance where you always got a little flustered. Now, you know that it's time to take your clothes off. But she's already doing it for you, pulling your shirt off so it doesn't get stained and following it with your pants. She also takes her own clothes off. You hadn't known before just how much she loved being in charge of a situation, despite the many times you've ended up on the floor like this while making out. And now you're making out in your boxers and it still feels as good as it ever did. You let your nerves disappear in the passion of the moment.

All the troll romance in the world couldn't prepare you for how good it actually feels to have a bulge writhing against yours. You can hear yourself making all sorts of noises that you've never heard before, and she's making them too. Your whole body is tingling as you try to dominate her, but she pushes you back up so you're sitting up with your bulges writhing in the middle, spreading red and blue everywhere. She reaches down and runs her hand over them, which feels as good as anything, and then licks the mix of colour off her hand and fingers.

"Try some," she urges you, and you don't know how she can talk while her hand collects more of the fluid. Has she tried this before? You don't really want to try it, not being able to taste the colours like she can, but she catches you when your mouth's open and then you can taste the result of your union. It doesn't taste bad, actually, a bit like sopor slime but also different.

When your bulge spasms, hers does too and the liquid becomes thicker as it pools on the floor. You're panting and your whole body tingles, and you can see that she feels the same way. You get a little closer together, not caring that you're spreading red and blue all over the floor, and then you kiss and hug and think that it was the most wonderful thing you've ever done. Your name is Karkat Vantas and you love your matesprite more than anything else in the world.


End file.
